The conventional process for the production of a dry flower has been to dry a fresh flower with a silica gel. To boost the efficiency of this, various salts have been added and various sources of heat used so as to raise the uniformity of the drying.
A conventional dry flower, however, absorbs moisture when placed under relatively high humidity conditions, and therefore, quickly discolors or molds and changes from its original appearance. To prevent this, it may be considered to provide a coating of a water repellent polymer, but if a flower is immersed in a polymer solution, the polymer will cover the surface of the flower thickly and the original form cannot be maintained.
On the other hand, for the purpose of maintaining the color and shape of a cut flower and dry flower, it has been proposed to coat the surfaces with an adhesive (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 59-44301, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 59-227801) or a viscous agent (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 62-265202). In each case, however, the treatment solution is applied to the object to be treated by brushing, spraying, immersion, etc. The surface of the flower is heavily coated with the adhesive or viscous agent, so there is the disadvantage that the original natural appearance cannot actually be maintained.